Blogs by women in technology
This list was originally created at misbehaving.net, a weblog about women and technology. Know a woman involved with technology whose site should be listed here? Just edit this page and add them! A * Alice Taylor * Alison Watts * Amanda Murphy * Amanda Williams * Amber Mac * Amy Beth Romanowski * Amy Jo Kim * Amy Wohl * Andrea Roceal James * Angela Lewis * Angie McKaig * Anindita Basu * Anita Bora * Anita Campbell * Anita Rowland * Anitra Pavka * Ann Bartow * Anna Vallgarda * AnnaLee Saxenian * Anne Galloway * Anne Jones * Ariel Meadow Stallings B * Beth Goza * Beth Mazur * Beth Platt * Betsy Aoki * Betsy Book * Betsy Devine * Betsy Waliszewski * Beverly Tang * Blogsisters * Bonaria Biancu * Brenda Laurel * but she's a girl... C * Camey Combs * Carol Ou * carole guevin * Caroline van Oosten de Boer * Carolyn Burke * Catherine Lavallée-Welch * Cheryl Morris * Christina Wodtke * Clancy Ratliff * Colleen D * Darla Mack * Deb Coates * Denise Howell * Dina Mehta * Dinah Sanders * Doctor Daisy * Donna Wentworth * Dori Smith * Dru Lavigne E * Elizabeth Albrycht * Elizabeth Churchill * Elizabeth Goodman * Elizabeth Perry * Elizabeth Rader * Ellen Spertus * Elouise Oyzon * Emily Chang * Emira Mears * Emma Story * Esther Dyson * Eszter Hargittai * Eugenia Loli-Queru * Evelyn Rodriguez F * Fazia Begum Rizvi * Fernanda Viegas G * Genevieve Bell * George Oates * Ghani Beyaz * grumpygirl H * Hanna Wallach * Heather Champ * Heather James * Heidi Hansen * Helen Baxter * Helen Hearn * Helga Waage I * Irene Greif * Irina Shklovski J * Jane McGonigal * Jane Pinckard * Janet Tokerud * Jean Burgess * Jen King * Jeneane Sessum * Jenni Merrifield * Jennifer (Scriptygoddess) * Jennifer Square * Jenny Berger * Jenny Levine * Jessica Millstone * Joan Morris DiMocco * Joanne McNeil * Johanna Rothman * Josie Frasier * joy larkin * Joyce Park * Judith Donath * Judith Klavans * Judith Meskill * Julia Lerman K * Kaliya Hamlin * Karen Marcelo * Karrie Karahalios * Kasia Trapszo * Kate Carruthers * Katherine Moriwaki * Kathy Sierra * KC Lemson L * L. Michelle Johnson * Lara O'Connell * Laura Gurak * Laura John * Lauren Bacon * Lauren Gelman * Leigh Graves Wolf * Lili Cheng * Lilia Efimova * Lilly Tao * Linda Stone * Linuxchix * Lisa Rein * Lisa Welchman * Lisa Williams * Lisbeth Klastrup * Liz Gallagher * Louise Barkhuus * Louise Ferguson * Leather Pass Chronicles M * Makiko Itoh * Margaine * Margherite Williams * Marilyn Langfeld * Mary Hodder * Marysia Cywinska-Milonas * Meg @ Mandarin * Melanie Goux * Mena Trott * Michele Chang * Mie Kennedy * Miriam Verburg * Mizuko Ito * Moira Burke * Molly Holzschlag * Molly Steenson * Mouche N * Nancy Baym * Nina Wakeford O P * Pamela Jones * Popgadget Q R * Rachna Dhamija * Rebecca Diaz * Rebecca Mercuri * Regine Debatty * Renee Hopkins Callahan * Ruby Sinreich * Ruth Edlund S * Samantha Blackmon * Sandy Stone * Sara Williams * Sarah Allen * / Sarah Lai Stirland * Sarah Roberts * / Sarah Stein * Senkwe Chanda * Shelley Powers * Shelly Farnham * Sherry Turkle * Shirley Kaiser * Sonja Pieper * Steph Mineart * Stephanie Sullivan * Stephanie Troeth * Stephany Filimon * Sue Thomas * Susan Crawford * Susan Herring * Susan Kitchens * Susan Mernit * Suzanna Huebsch * Sylvie Noel T * Tanya Rabourn * Tara Calishain * Thea Burger * Tiffany Brown * Tiff(any) Fehr * Toby Tellier * Torill Mortensen * Tracy L.M. Kennedy * Trish Amundrud U V W * Wendy Seltzer * Wei-Yee Chan * Whitney Quesenbery X * Xeni Jardin Y * Yvonne Divita Z Category:Blogs Category:Lists